1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency call circuit for an electronic device, and more particularly, to an emergency call circuit for an electronic device capable of dialing an emergency call when the electronic device is shut down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) are equipped with a function of dialing emergency calls, but the function is activated to dial an emergency call only when the smart phone operates in an operating system. However, under the lack of power source (e.g., when a user is in outdoor or remote areas) and the smart phone is turned on to keep consuming battery power, a usage time of the emergency call may not be long enough until a rescue team has arrived. For example, when the user requires the rescue team in the remote area, the rescue team cannot contact the user if the smart phone runs out of the battery power, which is bad to the rescue operation.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an emergency call circuit for an electronic device capable of dialing an emergency call when the electronic device is shut down to prolong a usage time of the emergency call.